1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocatalyst composition used for various applications such as patterning of an organic layer, a photocatalyst containing layer, a pattern formed body using the photocatalyst containing layer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a production method for a pattern formed body for forming, on a substrate, various patterns such as a graphic, an image, a character and a circuit, various methods have been proposed. For example, the planographic printing, the offset printing, the printing method for producing a planographic printing original plate using a heat mode recording material or the like is used. Moreover, the production method for a pattern formed body with photolithography by for example carrying out the pattern exposure to a photoresist layer coated on a base material, developing the photoresist after the exposure, and furthermore carrying out the etching or using a substance having the functionality with respect to the photoresist for directly forming a purposed pattern by the exposure of the photoresist or the like is also known.
However, at the time of producing a highly precise pattern formed body to be used, for example, for a color filter, the above-mentioned printing method involves a problem of the low positioning accuracy or the like, and thus it is difficult to use the same. Moreover, according to the above-mentioned photolithography method, a problem is involved in that the waste liquid should be disposed or the like. This is because the photoresist needs to be used, and the developing with the liquid developing solution and the etching need to be executed after the exposure. Moreover, in the case a functional substance is used as the photoresist, a problem of the deterioration by the alkaline solution used at the time of the development or the like is also involved.
Then, a production method for a pattern formed body which forms a pattern with the property of the photocatalyst containing layer changed by an action of the photocatalyst accompanied by the energy irradiation by forming a photocatalyst containing layer containing a photocatalyst and a binder on a base material, and carrying out the exposure from a predetermined direction or the like is proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-249821). According to the method, the property of the photocatalyst containing layer can be changed easily by the action of the photocatalyst accompanied by the energy irradiation so that a pattern formed body capable of forming a functional part utilizing the property difference can be provided. Moreover, according to the method, it is also advantageous in that a developing solution or the like needs not be used. Although the function mechanism of such a photocatalyst is not always clear, it is considered that a carrier generated by the energy irradiation changes the chemical structure of an organic substance by the direct reaction with an adjacent compound, or by an active oxygen species generated in the presence of oxygen or water.
However, depending on the kind of the above-mentioned photocatalyst containing layer, the pattern formation requires time or the like due to the low activity of the photocatalyst. Moreover, at the time, in the case the energy is irradiated to the photocatalyst containing layer for a long period of time, due to the energy spreading around or the like, the pattern is thickened so that a problem is involved in that a highly precise pattern formation is difficult or the like.